


Coming home

by Marro



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominance, Family, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Smut, Spanking, Trying to be quiet while groped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marro/pseuds/Marro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW - Being the hero of Skyrim doesn't give Aeryn the much needed time to spend with his family and he always longs to return to them and when he does after a long period of time he is more than welcomed by his beloved daugthers and his husband. Argis never likes it when the Bosmer leaves him to wander the land and a perfect way to take out the frustrations from worries and waiting is by making his husband suffer, much to his liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome home, love.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is has nsfw chapters containing dominance and slight bondage and I've had to use alot of google translate and pray that it isn't a complete grammar disaster and apologize if it is.  
> I started writing this as a fluffy story about when the Dragonborn returns home to his loving family after a long journey but it turned out to be way more smutty and shameless than I planned it to. But, hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it!

SFW

Almost three months had passed since Aeryn left home to wander from city to city, fulfilling quests and exploring the worlds of the underground. He had decided to stay out for a longer period this time so that he got a chance to finish off as many contracts and missions as possible, earning him more time to spend at home once he was done. Not that the work of the Dragonborn was ever finished, only more or less hectic, but the list of lost properties to find and return and citicens to rescue and dragons to slay had thinned out and the elf felt content with his work when he walked along the road from Falkreach in a hurried pace to get home to his family. His fitted leather armor was covered in dirt, mud and stained with various fluids from slayed fiends. He rarely got within melee range, being an archer, but even a sneaky assassin could get jumped some times and he blessed his daggers for keeping him alive when it happened. It seemed no matter how many times he washed himself as he passed by a lake he'd be as dirty as before a few hours later.

Aeryn felt his heart fill with warmth when he hurried past Pinewatch and just around the corner of the hill his home towered up amongst the trees; Lakeview Manor. He bought the land about two years earlier and spent every coin he could earn in building that grand house. It was the only place where he could really relax and the only place he dreamed of returning to every time he ventured away.  
He spotted Rayya standing near the animal pen, she was standing with her hands on her back and with a bright smile on her face, watching something going on behind the house, chuckling from time to time and Aeryn had an idea of what was amusing her. It only took her a second to notice him and that bright smile only widened and she looked back into the pen.

“Children, look who is home!”

Aeryn stopped and saw two frizzy heads peak around the corner of the house and he thought his heart would explode. One with wild blond hair that curled into ringlets and the other with dark brown, heavier curls that fell over her shoulders.

“Daddy!!” both of the girls screamed and rushed around the house, yelling and cheering and Aeryn pulled his hood down before he squatted down with his arms held out for them.

“I must have gotten the wrong house!” he exclaimed, laughing when the girls threw themselves into his arms and hurled him to the ground. “I was looking for my daugthers but it seems I found two princesses instead!”

“I am your daugther!” the blond girl giggled and hugged her arms around his neck, wrestling with her sister to get more of her father for herself. “I am too!” the brunette concurred, clinging her small arms around his chest.

Aeryn laughed and hugged his arms around both of them, his emerald eyes glistening with tears of joy. No matter how worn out, sad, frustrated or down he felt he only needed to cast a glance at his girls to feel the joy bubble in his chest and the sound of their laughs could banish any cloud darkening his mind.

It only took a few seconds before the girls began to chatter about how much they had missed him and all the things they had done while he was gone, both at once trying to drown out the other with their important stories and Aeryn tried to hush them down since he couldn't make out anything they said.

“Julia, Helena! Give your father a chance to breath!”

Aeryn looked over to the door leading into his hall at the rumbling, loving sound of the broad Nord and his heart melted once more. Argis stood in the doorway, drying his hands on a towel and Aeryn saw the joy and relief in his eyes, smiling softly at his husband.

“Come on now, you little hurricanes,” Aeryn chuckled and struggled to get back up on his feet, scooping each little lady up in his arms. “daddy is going to be home long enough for both of you to tell him everything.” The girls cheered and clung their arms around his neck and Aeryn planted a kiss to both their foreheads. Argis stuck the towel to the side of his belt and walked down the few stairs, meeting his husband half the way.

“Welcome home, love.” he smiled, meeting Aeryn's loving gaze with eyes filled of adoration as he hugged all of them into his strong arms. Aeryn sighed of content and rested his forehead against the man's chest, filling his lunges with the scent of his love that he had longed for since he left.

“It's good to be home.” Aeryn murmured against the fabric of his shirt. Once Argis let go of them Rayya approached, bowing her head towards them and still smiling broadly.

“Honor to you, my Thane, and welcome home. I hope your journey has gone well?”

“Yes, it has,” Aeryn smiled. “all has been well and I have achieved much. And I will tell all of you about it.”

“Should I prepare a bath for you, Thane?”

“I'll have the bath later, thank you Rayya, now I just want to come home. And have a homecooked meal.” he chuckled, motioning all of them to go inside.

Aeryn drew a deep breath of the familiar scent of his home as they walked through the hall and into the living area. He set his daugthers down, much to their disliking and tossed his gloves to the floor to wash his hands from dried blood and dust. It was still early afternoon and the sun seeped through the large windows, casting the most beautiful light over the large table and reflecting in the many swords and daggers decorating the walls and Aeryn enjoyed every glimpse of it, breathing out for the first time since he left. While scrubbing his palms in the washbin Aeryn saw the shadow of the tall Nord creep up along the wall before him and soon he felt the large, strong hands wrap around his waist.

“I've missed you, love,” Argis whispered, hugging the slim Bosmer close to his chest. “I don't like when you are away for this long without me.”

“I missed you too,” Aeryn sighed, running his wet hand along the Nord's neck to the back of his head, feeling his blond hair stick to his fingers. “but I don't want to leave the girls without both of us for so long.”

“I know. But still, it pains me to have to be without you. The bed is horribly empty without you in it.” Argis murmured, leaning down to plant a kiss to the elf's temple. Aeryn tilted his head to the side and turned his face up, smiling softly at the scarred, rough man and reached up on his toes to meet his lips for a long, soothing kiss. Argis didn't care about the elf's lips were chapped and dry or that the corners of his mouth had traces of dirt still lingering. He yearned for his taste, his scent, the warmth of his breath splaying over his stubby cheek. It didn't matter how many times or for how long he was gone; Argis was always filled with relief and happiness whenever his husband returned home.

Both of them chuckled and their kiss failed when Julia and Helena began making disgusted noises and tugged the hem of Argis shirt.

“Papaaaa, we want to talk with daddy!” Julia whined, staring up at them with the largest blue eyes she could produce, utterly upset about not getting any attention.

“Alright, alright, no pushing.” Argis chuckled and gave his husband a final kiss before he returned to the kitchen to help Rayya out with the meal. Aeryn washed his face and as he sat down near the fire by their large dinner table his daugthers quickly climbed into his lap, eager to hear about his travels.

“I promise I'll tell you all about it when the food is ready,” Aeryn told them, hugging their small bodies close to his chest. “but I do have something for the both of you.”

While the girls merely jumped up and down Aeryn reached down one of his pockets and pulled out two heavy necklaces.

“This one is for Julia,” he held up a golden chain with a small sapphire embedded in a round gold plate and hung it over the eight year old brunettes head. “and this one is for Helena.” the next necklace was almost identical but had a silver chain with an emerald embedded on a silver plate and he hung it over the younger, four year old blondes head. Both of the girls were dazzled by their shining jewelry and stared with wide eyes at the pretty stones, cheering and hugging his neck so tight Aeryn merely choked until they released him to climb down from his lap and shouted after their papa for him to see the pretty pieces, hurrying out in the kitchen.

Aeryn sighed with a content smile and rested his elbows to the table with his chin in his palms, listening to his chattering girls through the open door and hearing Argis “Oh, isn't that pretty?” amongst other compliments. Looking at that large man it was difficult to figure that he had a heart larger than his biceps and the way he spoiled the girls with love and care could melt the heart of a frost troll.

Aeryn had fallen in love with the big Nord the moment he had been assigned as his housecarl in Markarth, five years earlier. When Aeryn opened the door to his recent bought house in the old dwarwen city his breath hitched and his jaw dropped, Argis standing in his hallway with his arms folded across his chest, studying the property he was going to live in. He peered over his shoulder when Aeryn entered, slowly turning around to greet his thane and the elf almost fell to the floor as his legs suddenly became as soft as pudding and he had to grasp the doorframe to keep balance. Argis was everything Aeryn looked for in a man in apperance; tall standing, strong, broad shouldered, battle worn skin and short trimmed beard formed around his upper lips and around his chin. And that merely golden blond hair falling over his shoulders was the cherry on the cake. Aeryn didn't even notice his blind left eye until afterwards and frankly he didn't care, the deep scar running across it only added to his immoderate masculinity together with that tattoo of swirling red ink on his cheek.

It took Aeryn almost a minute to produce a real word instead of stutteres and inaudiable sounds from his gullet and the best he could come up with was; “H-hello...” and Argis had looked most confused over the elf's nervous apperance, fluttering his eyelids and raising and eyebrow that made Aeryn's stomach twitch. “Welcome home, my Thane.”

It took several days before Aeryn could act normal around his housecarl but whenever their gazes met or they accidentally bumped into eachother his heart began to flutter again and he had to look away to hide the crimson blush spreading across his cheeks. Watching that brute force of strength fight didn't help either; the sounds of his roars when he wielded his blade or smashed his shield into fiends, those pearls of sweat shimmering on his forehead after a long fight, that content smirk on his lips whenever they beated a bunch of bandits or whatever came in their way merely made Aeryn groan out of desire.

Argis may be a man of more muscles than smarts but he wasn't stupid and he only needed one eye to spot the adoration in Aeryn's eyes whenever the Nord found him peering at him only to quickly look away and clear his throath, pretending to be busy studying a book or cleaning dirt from under his nails.

But as the weeks passed Argis found himself watching the Bosmer with a similair look in his eye. Aeryn was smart, tactical and an incredibly skilled archer that could shoot down targets before the Nord even spotted them amongst the trees or lurking in the corners of a cave. And he was a man filled with compassion, no matter the call. He never hesitated on agreeing to help people out even if it wasn't his business, he aided anyone in need on the road and didn't even frown when people asked him to travel across the land to retrieve lost property or to take down bands of raiders that had murdered their friend or relative. Argis respected and looked up to that in him, his never ending yearning to assist and also the fact that he didn't think twice before taking down anyone who had wronged. The elf was anything but naive, though he would appear that way at first.

Argis also found himself admiring the small things Aeryn did whenever they returned home to Markarth; The way he lazily licked his thumb and smearing saliva on his index finger to turn the page of a book, his unconscious crooning while sharpening arrows or polishing gemstones, the way he ran his fingers through his frizzy mowhawk while he was thinking and clutching his hair at the back of his neck until he figured out whatever occupied his mind and how he would throw himself down in one of the chairs near the fireplace and toss his feet up on the table, breathing out with his fingers laced behind his head. All those things he did caused Argis chest to fill with warmth and he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

The first time he saw what the elf looked like underneath that armor was when they stopped near a slim lake on their way to Witherun from Markarth for a break and Aeryn had stripped down to his smallclothes and walked into the water to rinse several days of filth from his skin.

The elf may be thinner than the Nord but his body was sculptured with slim, taut muscles earned from many years of archery and athletic practice. His thighs told off hours spend squatted down in shadows and creeping along walls, the same with his calves and he hardly had a patch of hair on his skin except for the light brown mane sprawling from his forehead to his neck and the thin trail of strands running from his navel down underneath his smallclothes.

The sight of Aeryn diving down underneath the surface and then ascending, shaking his head rid of water from his eyes and running his hands along his face along the short trimmed sides of his head combined with his skin glistening in the sun was enough for Argis to realize that he wanted that elf.  
Badly.

So, being a rather straight forward man he had stripped down and walked out into the water, catching Aeryn in his arms, twirled him around and mashed his lips onto his. Aeryn had been stunned by the sudden impact and drew a quick breath through his nose, staring up at the head taller Nord. But once his consciousness returned he wrapped his arms around the mans neck, greedingly returning his kisses and soon discovering that they were a pretty perfect match, for a lot of different reasons. Only after a few days they became and remained a couple and two years later they got married. A year after that the manor had been built and they spent the following year alone until they adopted the two girls, now all of them living like a family and the little ladies adoring both of their fathers, who loved them just as much.

Aeryn took the chance to get rid of his armor and weapons, leaning his beloved dragonbone bow and quiver against the wall and his armor on the floor beside it, figuring he could wash them clean the following day. When the meal was ready they all sat down, Aeryn now much more comfortable in the fitted tunic and he merely moaned at the smell of the delicious venison stew that Rayya plated for him with garlic bread on the side. And as he dived into his meal Aeryn began to tell all of them what had happened during his travels. About the vampires he hunted down, the Forsworn he cleared out from several mines, how he helped the Jarl of Solitude by banishing a ghost (it was easier to say 'ghost' to his kids rather than reincarnated Queen of evil), how he had hunted down and killed dragons and bears and every other place he had visited, answering all of their questions to long after they had all finished eating. Argis didn't ask much except for more practical questions; Where you injured? Did you get payed? Did you get a good price on your goods from Delvin?, etc etc. Helena and Julia wanted all the details, as always, and Aeryn tried his best to explain the beautiful forest hidden inside a cave he stumbled upon on his way to Dawnstar with sunlight seeping through the high stone ceiling making view almost magic with glistening drops of dew on the leafs and plants.

“Daddy, when will you take us on an adventure?” Julia asked with eyes glittering of eager.

“When you can wield a sword as good as your papa or shoot an arrow as well as I, then I can consider taking you with me.” Aeryn told her.

“But that wont be until forever!” she objected, pouting her lip at him. “and papa won't let me practice with his sword!”

“That's because it's too heavy, sweetheart. Once you've grown some muscles I'll teach you how to swing a sword like a real warrior.” Argis promised her, grinning at the hesitant look in Aeryn's eyes. Not that the elf had any doubts on his husband being an excellent tutor but he didn't really like the thought of his precious girls to grow up and learn how to fight since that would mean that they can take care of themselves and go out in battle. Still, he had a few years left before they became adults and until then he could only wish that their apetite for adventures would cool down.

“I wanna shoot arrows like daddy!” Helena proclaimed, gazing up at Aeryn from her seat beside him with her face shining of delight. “so I can help shoot baddies that try to kill my chickens!”

Aeryn looked down at his daugher and then over at Argis, both of them sharing an expression of complete meltdown. _“By the gods.”_ Aeryn spoke without sound and Argis could only nod in agreement. That little girl had a way of filling anyones heart with so much love and adoration that they thought she put a spell on them with those rosy cheeks and heavy curls draping her face. She could charm the most ill-tempered and morose middle aged men and women into falling down to their knees and wanting to give her a hug and take her along as their own. It had happened once and both Aeryn and Argis had kindly told them “No.” with very, very harsh glares. No one was to touch either of their little ladies.

Aeryn leaned down and planted a kiss on Helena's forehead and stroked her hair. “And I am sure that you will become the best archer in Skyrim! When you get older.”

Julia huffed and Aeryn turned his head to watch his eight year old fold her arms across her chest and sulk. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Argis, who let out a low sigh.

“Julia, you know that we won't take anyone of you with us on dangerous trips,” Argis explained as calmly as ever. “the creatures we meet and fight aren't anything to underestimate and we might not be able to protect you both if something should happen. Besides, I did take you to see those giants before, didn't I?”

“You did what?” Aeryn blurted with a deep frown.

“We took a trip to Riverwood about a week ago and I showed them the giant camp on the other side of the mountain. And before you freak out,” Argis quickly added, watching Aeryn's eyes widen. “we only looked at them from afar. There was no danger at all.”

“The mammoth looked really soft and cuddly!” Helena giggled, smiling brightly at the memory.

“Yeah, and the earth trembled when the giants walked around their camp!” Julia added, already forgotten to pout and she too was smiling again. “and they looked so kind! And we saw one of them stroking a mammoth over it's head!”

“Really? Now that really sounds like an adventure.” Aeryn smiled, still a bit disapproving but his shoulders dropped when Argis gave him that look. That “don't-be-such-a-mother-hen” glance and the elf sighed, pouting his lip as he surrendered.

They remained around the table for the following hour until Aeryn asked Rayya to prepare that bath for him in the back room and she did at once. Argis told their girls to go outside and look after their cattle and see if there was anything more to be done with the crops before it was time for bed. Both of them objected at first, wanting to spend the rest of the evening inside with Aeryn but he promised to come and kiss them both good night and that they would have him the whole following day. So after a bit of persuasion the girls shuffled their feet outside and once Rayya was done preparing the bath she joined them. Both Argis and Aeryn really appreciated the time she spent with their daugthers and she was always looking out for them and playing games with them.  
“My Thane, it is not simply because it is my duty but because you have the sweetest children in all of Skyrim. Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to keep myself spending time with them.” Rayya had told him one day while assuring him that it was of no bother what so ever and by now she had grown really fond of the young Nords, who seemed to be just as fond of her.

“I got you something as well.” Aeryn said once the two were alone and got up from his chair. He walked around the table and gestured for Argis to pull his chair out and then straddled his thighs.

“Oh, really?” Argis raised an eyebrow and placed his large hands on Aeryn's rear and a smirked tugged at the corner of his lips when he pressed the elf closer. “And what might that be?”

Aeryn stiffened for a second, biting the inside of his lip when he felt Argis hidden yearnings beneath him and managed to produce a strain, frustrated smile, though his emerald eyes spoke of desire.  
“Well, I remembered that you saying that you wanted something to keep as a memory from all the fierce battles with beasts and such, so I made you something.” Aeryn reached for one of the pockets in his trousers and pulled up a necklace and held it up for the Nord to study with his healthy eye.

“By Talos, is that..?” Argis jaw dropped and he reached his hand between them to touch one of the charms attached to a heavy silver chain.

“Yes, that is a tooth of a dragon,” Aeryn confirmed, smiling at the baffled look on Argis face. “and may I say it's not easy to pull one of those out without shredding your hands. And this..” Aeryn took hold of another tooth between his fingers. “is the tooth of a cave bear, this one is from a sabertooth, this is from a wolf, this one is from a frost troll and this is the tooth from an ice wraith.”

Argis eye widened and soon a broad smile spread across his lips. “Hah, I can't believe you actually thought of that.”

“Do you like it?”

“Does a Nord love his mead? Of course I like it!” Argis chuckled and Aeryn hung the necklace over his head.

“You know,” Aeryn said while watching his Nord admire the piece. “I actually met a Nord man once who said that he despiced mead and that he-”

“Oh, shut up you smartass.” Argis muttered and silenced the elf with a brutish kiss, one that made Aeryn's breath hitch. He chuckled against the large man's mouth and ran his hands along his shoulders and around his neck, pressing his chest closer against the bulky muscles while Argis slid his hand back down to join the other, digging his fingers into the elf's rear. Aeryn sighed of content and brushed his fingertips along Argis neck, kissing him over and over again until Argis made an attempt to speak.

“Your bath is-” Aeryn ignored him and kept pressing his lips against him. “going to be cold.”

“Mhm...” Aeryn hummed absently, scratching his nails along his skin and continuing to kiss him.

“And you-” Argis laughed and took hold of the elf's shoulders to pull him away from his face. “and you really need that bath.”

“What, are you implying that I am filthy?” Aeryn gasped, dramatically fluttering his eyelids to try and seem wounded.

“Yes, my love, you are,” Argis chuckled. “you smell of death, mud and decay.”

“But the girl in Angeline's Aromatics said that it was the latest trend! That all the fashionable, wealthy men wore that perfume! “Draugr's Despair” it was called, supposedly to be very rousing and bring out your lover's deepest, darkest desires!” Aeryn explained with a theatric wave of his hand into the air and appearing most crestfallen that it wasn't appreciated, flinging his hand to his chest. Argis stared at him for a moment and Aeryn almost thought he believed him before his rumbling laughter filled the room and once again trapped the elf for a kiss.

“You should ask for the money back,” Argis told him, shaking his head. “and I don't need you to stink of filth and gore for me to desire you.” he added and pulled the lithe archer with him when he got up from the chair to walk him to the back room.


	2. Pleasure in the tub - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having company during a bath is always pleasurable but when your loving husband takes advantage of you not having felt his touch for the last three monts in a rather cruel way it quickly turns frustrating. Something Aeryn isn't completely unaccustomed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and teeny tiny spoilers!

The tub Rayya prepared for him was still steaming and the water was mixed with lavender oil and fire salt for a relaxing and clensing touch. Argis let him down and grabbed hold of his tunic to pull it off him, revealing a set of new bruises and pink scars across his arms and chest.

“This one is new.” Argis pointed out and traced his finger along a fresh scar running across Aeryn's collarbone.

“Mh, I got that one from a Chaurus hunter. Not only do they fly and spit poison but they have very sharp pinchers.” Aeryn told him and began to unlace his trousers. 

“And what about that one?” Argis brushed his fingers across a dark bruise on his chest. It was the size of a fist and colored of blue, purple and yellow, still swollen.

“Got punched by a Sphere in Korvanjund. I managed to jump out of reach for the blade but it spun around and hit me with it's, uh.. “Hand”, instead. So I got lucky.”

Argis let out a low sigh and leered down at his husband who didn't seem to take his injuries very seriously and had a calm, nonchalant look on his face. The Nord grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted his head back. “I don't like it when you get injured,” Argis rumbled with a flat smile. “I don't want the day to come when I get a letter telling that you have been kill-”

“Argis,” Aeryn interrupted, reaching his hand up to cup the mans stubby cheek. “stop it. You know that I never go out unprepared and I never take on anything I'm not able to handle alone. I've had help with me on some of the quests and I always fill up with potions before I leave. Besides,” he reached up on his toes and kissed Argis lips. “I don't have time to die. Not when I have the love of my life by my side and my two gorgeous daugthers to look after. I'm not leaving you.” 

Argis sighed and met the soft gaze in Aeryn's eyes and brushed his thumb over the elf's smooth chin. Aeryn kissed him again and slid his arms around the Nord's broad back, hugging him close while resting his forehead against his collarbone.

“You know I always worry.” Argis murmured, hugging Aeryn's shoulders.

“I know, love. I would too if you were away. But I'm home now, right?” Aeryn tilted his head back and peered up at his husband.

“Yeah, you are. And you are not leaving me until I am finished with you.” Argis said and his face cracked up in a smile as he leaned down to give the elf a long, soft kiss.

“Best I stay around then.” Aeryn chuckled against his lips. Once they let go of eachother Aeryn continued to undress under his husbands very observing gaze and climbed into the tub. Had they been home alone they would already be naked together in bed but they had gotten used to wait until their girls had gone to bed. At least when they needed more than a few minutes in private and tonight was one of those times.

While Aeryn got comfortable Argis brought a chair to place near the tub and he grabbed a soap and washcloth with him as he sat down. A low moan slipped the elf's lips when he sank his hair underneath the water and he felt his tired muscles relax from the heat. He had taken a few baths at taverns but there was nothing like relaxing in your own tub at home.

“So, where are you heading next time?” Argis wondered once Aeryn had emerged and sat with his arms hanging over the edges of the tub.

“I haven't decided what to do first,” Aeryn said and wiped a few drops of water from his eye. “Delvin and Vex always got new jobs for me whenever I appear, I got a few ruins to clear out of... What was it, draugr, I think? And the Dawnguard won't leave me alone and they keep asking me if I wish to join them to slay vampires. And I still haven't found all the Stones of Barenziah for Vex.”

“That Vex girl got a serious mood problem,” Argis muttered and soaked the washcloth in the tub before rubbing the soap onto it. “everytime I visited the Flaggon she always spit and hiss about everything and I don't think I've ever seen her smile. I mean fine, you can pretend to be a badass if you wish but you don't need to treat people like shit because of that.”

“Yeah, well, that's Vex for you.” Aeryn chuckled with a shake of his head. “Last time I checked in on them to let them know I finished the jobs Vex immediately told me, ordered me to get my ass to Solitude and clear out some woman's house of valuables they heard she had inherited and I had just been there on other business. So I told her “No”.”

“What did she say?” Argis asked, already scrubbing the cloth over Aeryn's hand and working his way towards his shoulder. It was common between the two to wash eachother during baths or at least help out to scrub eachothers backs. They were usually left alone during that time and got a moment of peace together, talking and giving their better half their full attention.

“She started barking at me, of course. Something about keeping the guilds reputation up, hard work and income. I don't recall all of it, I stopped listening after a minute,” Aeryn paused to let out a sigh of content when Argis scrubbed the cloth along his neck. “everyone else in the tavern was sighing or shaking their heads at her, everyone knows her ways. But then...” a smirk tugged the corners of his lips and Argis raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “I told her something like 'No, I have a family waiting for me to come home and I haven't seen them in months. The cistern is full of members sitting about so I suggest you ask one of them to run your errands.' And then,” the cheeky tone of Aeryn's voice had Argis chuckling already, knowing his husband he assumed something sardonic was about to be said. “then I turned around, walked a few steps, stopped and glared at her over my shoulder and told her “And please, dear, when I return I do hope you've gotten yourself bedded. Maybe that will ease your frustration.”, and walked away to the sound of thiefs shrieking of laughter.”

Argis bursted in to laugh and had to wrap his arm around his stomach, gasping when his lungs ran out of air and he had an almost proud shimmer in his eyes when he managed to sit up straight again. Aeryn wasn't very feminim in posture or personality but he could be a quipping bitch when he needed to. 

“Oh, how I love you,” Argis told him between the laughs and squeezed his shoulder with the washcloth. “just a shame that I didn't see the look on her face when you told her that.”

“I have no clue what she looked like, I figured it was wiser to just walk out of there.” Aeryn chuckled.

Argis continued to scrub Aeryn's shoulders, his other arm and across his back. He then sat down behind him, the elf resting his wet head against the man's shoulder and he pulled his sleeves up before carefully scrubbing his scarred chest. The archer sighed of delight when Argis rubbed the cloth in circles across his skin, gently around his sore bruise and then moving down toward his stomach. His eyes fell shut and a low gasp hitched in his throath when the cloth reached his groin and the Nord smirked, stroking it against the inside of his thigh and then across his abdomen to the other, lightly brushing the side of his hand against the elf's length.

“Hmpfh, you tease...” Aeryn murmured, the months without the Nord's touch causing his body to respond immediately and Argis knew it would, making it much more fun.

Argis tilted his head to the side and kissed the sensitive spot below his ear, gaining a low moan from the elf and then made a trail of kisses down to his shoulder while continuing to brush his hand against him, chuckling at the quiet gasps and how his length grew and twitched with every touch.

“Don't arouse me, Argis...” Aeryn begged, reaching his hand to the Nord's neck and the other one to his arm, clenching his fingers around his taut biceps in a half hearted attempt to make him stop, even though he didn't want him to.

“Why not?” Argis whispered near his ear, nibbling his lobe between his teeth and the elf dug his fingers into his neck. “You make the most adorable sounds when I do.”

“I'll make sweeter sounds in bed when we- Nh!” a louder moan slipped his throath when Argis moved the washcloth along his length and Aeryn couldn't help but buckle his hips up against his hand, clasping his fingers into the man's arm.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Argis purred against his neck, sliding his free hand across his chest while continuing to slowly stroke the cloth up and down ever so lightly.

“N-no,” Aeryn stuttered, hissing of arousal when Argis brushed his thumb across his nipple. “but I want to touch you too. And you won't let me come off.”

“What makes you think that?” the Nord chuckled lowly, nibbling his skin.

“Because you are awful.” Aeryn muttered, gasping loudly when his nipple was trapped between his husbands large fingers.  
It wasn't the first time that the mighty Bulwark teased his husband when he returned home from a trip, by now it was more like a custom. Aeryn asked him why he did it once and the Nord had answered something like “because I want you to suffer at least a little for being away from me” and frankly Aeryn couldn't say that he didn't like it. He loved it, actually, partly because it was heavenly and utterly arousing and partly because he knew Argis loved to do it. Hear the elf whimper and beg, twitch and writhe and driving him to the brink of madness by not letting him come off. And not having seen your love for about three months made the treatment merely impossible to endure.

“Well, you'll have to suit yourself, won't you?” Argis grinned and pulled his head back to study the elf. His eyes were still shut and his lips were slightly parted, breathing in an uneven rhythm and whenever Argis stroke the cloth across that sensitive spot by the base of his length Aeryn's nose twitched and clenched his jaws with a new moan. 

“I didn't ask to become the saviour of Skyrim.” Aeryn told him between his heavy breaths, scratching the skin of the Nord's arm. 

“No, but you still let me suffer by leaving my side more often then I want you to. So it's only fair that you get to suffer as well.” while speaking Argis moved the cloth further down and cupped his balls in it, gently squeezing and fondling them with his fingers and Aeryn arched into his hand with a whining cry, one that made Argis quietly scoff.

Five minutes of torture and Aeryn's abdomen was aching, his length was throbbing, his head felt dizzy and he was already begging for release. The Nord knew exactly how to give him enough pleasure to drive him insane, which he was about to become. Argis squeezed his balls tighter and Aeryn's jaw dropped, gasping for air that seemed to refuse to fill his lunges and he noticed that he was clawing his husbands neck and arm, arching and buckling his hips into the large hand that refused to satisfy his need. 

“P-please love,” Aeryn whined weakly when every touch made his abdomen twitch, “i-it hurts...”

“Don't you want to wash your hair first?” Argis jeered, returning the cloth to stroke along the elf's length with some preassure added, enough to make Aeryn bite down a cry out of pleasure and desperation and he was almost certain his fingers had bruised the man's skin by then.

“I-I don't caree-eh-!” the elf gasped as Argis let go of the washcloth to wrap his fingers around the base of his length and Aeryn was about to yowl but the Nord quickly covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the loud cry from their daugthers to hear as he painfully gentle and slowly began to move his hand up and down and he returned his lips to the elf's neck, kissing and biting while Aeryn was writhing like a wounded snake underneath his touch.

“Should I let you come off?” Argis purred against the arch of his neck, brushing his scratchy cheek against his skin.

A muffled, merely panicking “Please!” vibrated against Argis hand and the archer sobbed, the amount of arousal and frustration bringing tears to his eyes and he nestled his fingers into the Nord's hair. 

At first Argis didn't respond, continuing to stroke and brush his fingers up and down, kissing and tasting the soft, warm skin. But when Aeryn sobbed again he figured his husband had suffered enough, for the moment, and tigthened his grip around his length. Aeryn cried out against his palm, pulling and tugging at the Nord's hair and finally, finally, he increased the speed. The elf gasped, whimpered and squirmed underneath his hand, not sure what to do with himself when his abdomen suddenly received jolts of pain and pleasure. 

It didn't take long, perhaps not even twenty seconds until Aeryn arched backwards in the tub, ending up with his head hanging over Argis shoulder, digging his fingers into the man's scalp and let out a moan mixed cry as he finally reached his release, trembling like a dry leaf in a storm and then his body went limp, his arms falling over the edges of the tub. Argis moved his hand from the elf's mouth and hugged it around his chest, keeping him from sliding down underneath the surface while continuing to squeeze and fondle his length until it ceased to throb.

Aeryn was panting raggedly, his head falling to the side and he reached a weak arm up to search for his husbands face. His fingers fumbled in the air until they found his cheek and he rested his hand against it.

“Was that so awful?” Argis whispered, hugging his hand onto Aeryn's chest, feeling his heart race underneath his palm.

Aeryn slurred something that Argis couldn't make out through barely parted lips and finally opened his eyes, fluttering his eyelids to focus his blurred gaze. Argis chuckled and planted a long kiss to his neck. By then they heard the familiar sound of the girls loud chatter enter the house.

“Seems it's time to get up, love. Think your legs are working?” Argis asked and stood up from the chair, meeting his husbands dimmed gaze below and laughed. The elf looked like he had been high on moon sugar for a week.  
Aeryn chuckled and made an attept to stand up but his legs gave in and he would have slammed his head against the edge of the tub had Argis not catched him first.

“I think thats a “no”.” Aeryn murmured, showing his husband a lazy smirk. Argis chuckled and shook his head at him as he hooked his arm underneath his knees and lifted him up from the tub with little strain. Argis held on to him when his feet met the floor, hugging him close to his chest and ignoring the fact that his clothes got soaked. They stood in silence for a minute, Aeryn still panting and trying to recover strength and focus while Argis stroked his wet hair.

“Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you beg?” Argis smirked.

Aeryn shook his head against his chest and felt his cheeks heat up from the growing blush. “No...?” 

“Very, very adorable. Makes me wanna slam you down in bed.” the Nord whispered, digging his fingers into Aeryn's back as he hugged him closer. The elf chuckled and then cleared his throath, somewhat embarassed over his submissiveness.  


Once Aeryn's legs stopped wobbling Argis gave him a towel to dry his hair while the took another one himself and began to dry his skin, admiring the taut, slim muscles bulging out across his shoulders and back. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips while he rubbed the towel along the sides of his body and a warmth spread inside his chest, filled with pride and adoration for the man he still loved just as much after many years together.

“Think you could get my cotton trousers? Those soft, white ones I usually wear?” Aeryn asked as he peered at his husband over his shoulder.

“Those thin, tight ones that you can see through if they get wet? No problem.” Argis grinned and leaned down to plant a kiss on the elf's lips, seizing the opportunity to stroke his hands along his chest and down to his hips and a low purr vibrated in his throath. The Nord dug his fingers into the hollows near Aeryn's groins and pulled him backwards while pressing his own hips against him, laughing quietly at the low moan slipping the elf's throath.

“You really are irresistible.” Argis murmured and kissed him again before he walked towards the door. Aeryn let out a low snort and shook his head, grinning to himself while he kept rubbing the towel along his head. When he didn't hear the sound of the door he turned by his hip, finding Argis lingering with his hand on the handle and eyeing the elf's backside.

“Something wrong, love?” Aeryn asked, snapping the Nord out of thought.

“No, just enjoying the view.” Argis smirked, biting his lower lip and left the room.

“Pfth, you smooth talking brute.” Aeryn chuckled, shivering when a spark of lust filled his chest. While feeling satisfied he could only dare to imagen what would happen once they were alone in bed, and imagening the yearnings his husband probably had after all this time... Well, he was sure he wouldn't be disappointed.


	3. Bedtime story - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a talent and enthusiasm for theatrics Aeryn quickly became the most populair of fathers to tell stories to the girls and they had been longing for a new one while he was gone. And it was difficult to say no to two sets of puppy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely self-written, made-up story for Aeryn and Argis cute ladies.

Once Aeryn had gotten clean smallclothes and his favorite trousers on he walked out to the living area, meeting his overjoyed daugthers already dressed in sleeping gowns and ready for bed, racing eachothers to get to his arms first.

“Ooh, here we go!” Aeryn laughed when he scooped his girls up and hung them at his hips, bouncing them up and down to their thrilled laugther as he walked them towards their room. Argis followed them and lingered in the door with his arms folded across his chest, leaning his weight against the frame with a soft smile on his lips and watched Aeryn drop the girls into their beds, chuckling at their shrieks of laughter when they fell from his arm.

“Alright, what should we do tomorrow then?” Aeryn asked, tucking the blanket around Helena who looked as pleased as a cat in the sun from the attention.

“Oh, can we go fishing? Papa taught us how to make rods!” Julia suggested, sitting up in the bed. 

“Did he now?” Aeryn smiled, leering over at his husband who shrugged one shoulder.

“He did! And I got two fishies last time!” Helena proclaimed proudly, sitting up as well but Aeryn gently pushed her back down on her back.

“That's great, darling,” he smiled, brushing the back of his fingers along her cheek. “and of course we can go fishing. All of us.” 

The girls cheered and Argis entered the room to say good night to the girls, casting an amused, stern gaze at Julia who quickly threw herself down in the bed again, giggling under her cover.

“Daddy, can you tell us a story? Pleeeease?” Helena asked, gazing up at Aeryn with large, begging green eyes.

“A story?” Aeryn echooed with a raised eyebrow. “what sort of story would that be?”

“A cute story!” Helena told him, fluttering her eyelids. Aeryn laughed and let out an amused snort, watching his youngest girl sparkle and giggle. 

“Alright, but only one.” Aeryn sighed, laughing at the combined cheeres from their girls. He leered at Argis who grinned and sat down by Julia's feet and the brunette quickly got up and climbed into his lap, most satisfied when her strong father wrapped his arms around her. Aeryn got himself comfortable in Helena's bed on the opposite side of the room with his back against the wall, folding his legs and Helena crawled into the hollow created between them, tugging her cover along to make a snug nest. Aeryn chuckled and tucked the blanket around her body before he hugged his arms around her small frame.

“So, a cute story, hm..” Aeryn said thoughtfully. “What should be in it?”

“A princess!” Julia told him enthusiastically.

“No dragons?” Argis wondered, grinning at the sudden hesitance in Julia's face.

“Um... A princess and a dragon!” she decided flatly.

“A princess and a dragon? Alright,” Aeryn smiled. “and should there be a prince as well?”

“Yes!” 

“Alright, alright, let's see then.” Aeryn cleared his throath and though for a moment before settling with a plot.

“Once upon a time there was a young Princess who lived in a big, big castle with her father, the King and her mother, the Queen. She was spoiled with gold and jewels, pretty dresses, cakes and sweets and she had the biggest room in the castle, decorated with beautiful drapes and soft cushions, but-”

“Did she have ponies?” Helena asked, peering up at Aeryn's face.

“Ah, yes, of course! She had many pretty ponies with bright manes and tails and she could care for them and cuddle with them as often as she wished!” Aeryn told her, lifting his hand to stroke her wild hair.  
“But of all the beautiful things and the King and Queen had bought for her the one thing the Princess loved and treasured the most was their large rose garden, hidden from the rest of the world behind the vast castle walls. The Princess would spend as much time as she could in the garden, admiring the red pedals shimmering with morning dew or speak her mind to them, holding them close as her most preacious friends. For a rose will always listen to you and will never mock nor talk back.  
Then one day when the Princess walked out from her castle to see her roses she saw a young man in the garden, squatting down by one of the large bushes and carefully working his hands in the earth by the roots.  
'Who are you?', the Princess asked, for she didn't recognize him. The young man winced, surprised by the sudden voice and he fell backwards onto the ground with a thud. He stared at the Princess who walked up to him, worried that he might have gotten hurt and he was amazed by her beauty. She had long, golden blond hair glistening in the sunlight and bright blue eyes deep as an ocean, her skin was light and smooth as silk and she wore the most beautiful dress he had ever seen.  
'I-I am the garderner's son,' the you man stuttered with a fluttering heart, 'I am here to tent to the King's roses.'  
'Oh, are you?' the Princess said, 'And how will you tend to them?' The Princess was awfully concerned about her beloved flowers and didn't want them to get hurt.  
'With love and care, for a rose is to be respected and praised for it's beauty and elegance.' The man told her and the Princess fell in love with him, since no other man she ever met carried the same respect for the beautiful flowers as he did.”

Argis leaned his back against the wall, tugging Julia with him until she was lying onto his chest with a soft smile on his lips. He loved listening to Aeryn telling stories to the girls since he always told them with enthusiasm and spectacle, changing his voice according to who was speaking or depending on if the scene was happy or sad. And the way the girls eyes glistened was enough to figure how much it ment to them.

“Every following day the Princess and the garderner's son spend together in the rose garden, talking for hours and their love for eachother's grew. But one day the King walked out to the garden, seeing his daughter together with the young man and he was furious, for his daughter was a princess and was not to speak with peasants! And the King had already decided that she was to marry a prince from a country far away and when he saw the young man take the Princess hands in his own, covered with dirt and dust he forbid them to ever see eachother again and banished the garderner's son from his land!”

Following was a choir of gasps and sad pouts and even Argis had a somewhat upset frown, all thanks to the feelings Aeryn added in his voice.

“The Princess was outraged, crying and screaming at her father for his unfairness, for sending away the man she loved but the King stood by his decision and the young man was sent away from the castle. Devastated and torn inside the man wandered the dark, lonely land, weeping over the loss of his lovely princess. Once he reached a narrow lake he fell to his knees and cried out his pain to the stars in the sky and he questioned it of why, why did the King have to tare him away from his Princess? Why would he cause them so much pain and ache when all they wanted was to be happy together?  
But then, out of the skies he heard a loud, rumbling roar and before him landed a large, fierce dragon with silver scales and a wing span so wide it shaded the bright moon and ground trembled from it's heavy feet! The dragon looked down at the man, now frigthened by the scary beast, and asked him;  
'Why are you crying, young man? What is it that saddens your heart so?' and the man explained to the dragon that the King had forced him away from the castle and tared him from the Princess, whom he loved with all of his heart. Moved by the sorrow of the young man the dragon decided to help him win his love back and together they made up a plan to change the King's mind.”

“Were they going to kill the king?” Argis wondered and Aeryn gave him a flat smile with a tired glare.

“No, they were not going to kill the king, love.” 

“Alright, just checking.” Argis chuckled.

“Quiet, papa! I want to hear the story!” Julia whined and scowled at him, only making her look more cute and Argis laughed and held his palms up.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” 

“So,” Aeryn continued, “one day when the Princess was still locked inside her room, crying over the loss of her love she heard an alarm of guards shouting and screaming; 'Dragon! Dragon!' and the Princess hurried out of her room and into the courtyard. There, sweeping across the clear sky was the largest dragon she had ever seen, it's silver scales glistened in the sun and it's roars was ear-piercing. The dragon circulated around the castle and the guards tried to shoot it down with bows and arrows but it's scale was too thick to penetrate and the dragon swooped down from the sky and landed in the courtyard, shaking the ground, roaring and snarling at the many guards that tried to get close to wield it down with swords. The King, Queen and the Princess watched the large beast knock the guards to the ground with it's large tail and snapping it's sharp teeth, no one seemed to be able to come close enough to take it down.  
'Stop it right there, you beast!' a shout was heard and the dragon turned it's head and running into the courtyard was the garderner's son, holding a shining blade in his hand and large shield in the other, challenging the beast to a fight. The Princess saw him and screamed, terrified that he would get himself killed and tried to reach him but the King and Queen held her back. They watched as the young man rushed towards the dragon and skillfully shielded himself from the razor sharp teeth, wielding the blade towards it's head. The dragon then roared and opened his mouth, preparing to devour the young man but he struck his blade up in it's mouth and witnessed by all the guards and the royal family the dragon withdrew, coughing and snarling of anger and pain and then it flew off into the sky, defeated.  
The guards all cheered and praised the brave young man and the Princess leapt out of the King's hands and threw herself into the young man's arms, overjoyed that he had survived and saved all of them from certain death. The King acknowledged the young man's bravery and to show his gratitude he was welcomed back to the land and allowed to marry his daugther. And as the years passed the Princess and the young man remained together and took the thrones as King and Queen, living happily ever after and tended to their rose garden together, never seeing the silver dragon again. But once a while the man returned to the spot near the lake at night, dropped down to his knees and thanked the dragon for reuniting him with the love of his life. And every time he did he thought he saw a star twinkle above him, for the dragon had returned to it's brothers and sisters in their temple in the sky, watching over the lands and aiding those who's pleadings are honest and who's heart is true. The end.”

Helena and Julia both clapped their hands in joy and Aeryn laughed, respectfully bowing his head before he lifted Helena from his lap and got up from her bed, stretching his legs out.

“And now it's time for you to get some sleep, alright?” he told them and Helena quickly crawled in underneath her cover with her head resting on the pillow. After hugges and kisses from both of them to their girls Aeryn and Argis walked out of their bedroom and closed the door, Aeryn lifting his arms above his head to stretch his tired back.

“Well, they seemed to like it.” he chuckled and looked at Argis, frowning and tilting his head to the side at the sight of his face. “Are you... Did I make you cry?” Aeryn asked in disbelief, seeing the Nord's healthy eye swollen and shimmering.

“What? No, no, I just, uh... Got Julia's hair in my eye.” Argis quickly explained, turning his head away and scratched his forehead. Aeryn let out an amused snort and raised his eyebrow.

“You are a terrible liar, love.”

“Well, I just... It was a nice story, alright?” Argis huffed and leered at his husband who had the most pleased smirk on his lips.

“You big softie.” Aeryn teased.

“Shut up, or I'll wipe that smirk of your lips.” Argis threathened, eyeing the elf with a disapproving frown but the corners of his lips only stretched further and he leaned closer to the Nord's ear.

“Make me.” he dared, grinning brightly with his teeth and swiftly leapt to the side when Argis tried to catch him in his arm and raced towards the stairs, snickering of delight with Argis chasing after his heels.


	4. A smirk for you - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeryn was more than aware that his husband had something special in store for him for his first night at home after his journey though he wasn't prepared for the very thoughtful gifts Argis had brought for him.  
> Again, NSFW and enjoy!

Aeryn didn't run the fastest he could since he knew he was much quicker than the big Nord and he couldn't really fake being displeased when those large hands caught his wrists and spun him around only to have his back slammed against the wall in their bedroom and his hands pressed against the rough wood above his head.

“Let's see that smirk of yours.” Argis growled lowly and locked the elf's wrists in one hand while the other traveled down between them to his naked chest, circuling his fingertips around one of his nipples, teasing and threathening.  
Aeryn tilted his head back and met the dark, desire filled gaze in his husbands eye and tugged the corner of his lip into a cocky smirk. Argis grinned and pinched the elf's nipple between his fingertips and the smirk quickly disappeared when Aeryn gasped and writhed beneath him, trying to wriggle away from his rough fingers. Argis squeezed his nipple tigther and slowly rolled it between his fingertips, chuckling quietly when Aeryn's face twitched and he uttered a low moan.  
Argis leaned down, hoovering his face above Aeryn's and eyed him, watched his pupils dialate from the growing heat in his body and tugged his nipple, grinning almost insidiously when the elf whined and parted his lips.

“Don't feel so smug now, do you?” Argis scoffed and mashed his lips onto Aeryn's mouth. The elf moaned and greedingly welcomed the Nord's tongue that entered his mouth, following it in a rapid dance and gasped again when he felt his other nipple retreaving the same treatment. Argis nudged his legs apart and pressed his thigh between them, growling then Aeryn buckled his hips against him and feeling his rigid length already eager against his trousers.

Aeryn moaned and whined into the Nord's mouth, his breath hitched every time he buckled his hips against the rock hard tigh and eared a new pinch or tug at his already sore nipples. Argis yanked his head back and looked down at his husband who's skin was already flushed and he was panting of arousal. The sight of it made Argis own length throb and he launched his lips to Aeryn's neck and bit down at the spot underneath his ear and Aeryn tried to stifle a loud moan.  
He wriggled and squirmed against his thigh, almost certain he could make himself come off had the Nord not noticed that and pushed him off the wall to be tossed down onto their large bed. Aeryn landed on his back and propped himself up on his forearms in time to watch Argis carefully place his new necklace on the side table and tug his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side and the elf groaned at the sight of the broad, taut, bulky muscles sculpturing his upper body. He got up on his knees and crawled closer to the end of the bed and reached his hands up to place onto his brawny stomach, purring of delight and heat as he ran his palms up to his chest and through the sprawling curls of hair.

Argis watched him and let out a low growl when those nimble fingers reached down to his trousers to quickly unlaced them and a second after they met the floor around his feet together with his smallclothes. Aeryn moaned at the view of the Nord's large length and peered up as his face, hungrily licking his lips before he parted them, keeping his eyes locked on Argis face and closed his mouth around his tip while he gripped the base with one of his hands. Argis moaned hoarsly as watched the lithe elf greedingly suck his tip between his lips, watching those glossy eyes filled with eager and lust combined with his divine mouth made his abdomen merely ache of yearning.  
Aeryn twirled his tongue around the man's tip and moved his lips further, devouring him until he couldn't fit any more of him in his throath, purring and moaning when Argis clenched his fingers into his hair and the vibrations made the large Nord growl.

Argis hand followed the motions when Aeryn began to bob his head up and down, tasting his length with his tongue and the Nord was panting and hissing of pleasure already. After a minute Argis had to pull the elf off him not to reach his release too soon and he tossed him back down into the bed. Aeryn had already unlaced his trousers since he knew that Argis wasn't very patient with such things and would most likely shred them to pieces should they not come off quick enough, so the Nord only needed to grab the hem and pull down, discarding them and his smallclothes to a corner somewhere.

Aeryn crawled backwards in the bed when Argis climbed down ontop of him, both of them grinning and eager and Aeryn settled down on his back when his head met the pillow, reaching his hands up to cup the Nord's rough cheeks and then wrapped one of his arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a long, deep kiss. Argis reached his hand out to the bedside table and fumbled to pull one of the drawers out, searching with his fingers inside until he found a glass vial and brought it out. He managed to pull the cork out with one hand, lips still locked with his husbands and he turned the vial upside down in his hand, coating his fingers with oil and then placed the vial on the table. 

Argis moved his hips to the side and ran his slippry fingers along the inside of Aeryn's leg, who eagerly pulled them up and spread them wider, circling around his entrance and slowly slid two fingers inside him. Aeryn flinched and gasped into Argis mouth, drawing quick breaths through his nose as the Nord's finger found it's way further inside. He squeezed his eyes shut and Argis moved his free hand to stroke along the short trimmed side of his head, soothing the sudden tension in his body. Once Aeryn's breathing had slowed down a bit Argis tilted his head back, propping himself up on his free arm while continuing to stroke Aeryn's hair and gazed down on him. At that moment there was no teasing, no mocking or dominance. At that moment it was only love and care visual in Argis hazel eye as he began to move his fingers back and forth, watching and listening to his husbands body as it tried to relax. Aeryn breathed heavily and met the Nord's loving gaze, slowly nodding his head and Argis pulled his fingers out, adding another, and then pressed them back inside. Again Aeryn flinched and gasped, louder, digging his fingers into Argis neck and tried to keep his eyes locked on his face, transferring the calm in his eye to his own body and mind.

The moment Aeryn began to moan of pleasure with less pain Argis removed his fingers and sat up straight between his legs. He grabbed the vial once more and poured some of it's content into his palm, returning it to the table and then coated his length before Aeryn's glossy eyes. Argis then returned to the same position as before, propped up on one arm and slowly, gently pushed himself inside.  
Aeryn hissed and clenched his jaws as Argis began to stretch him way wider than a set of three fingers and he clawed the man's shoulders with his other hand entangled in his blonde hair. Argis traced his body with his free hand, stroking and caressing his skin while continuing to push his hips forward, waiting until his husband had relaxed around him and then repeated until he couldn't reach any further inside. By then Aeryn was panting again, mostly from the struggle of staying relaxed but when Argis remained still for a while the pain eased and tingles of pleasure began to spark within. 

Argis moved slowly, pulling himself out and pressing back inside while studying his husbands face; at first he frowned and his nose twitched, biting down on his lower lip and breathing raggedly and uneaven, his breath hitching a few times. But then his lips parted and he drew deeper breaths, his eyes fell close and he tilted his head back across the pillow. Argis grinned and leaned down, kissing and nibbling the elf's throath and neck and thrusted him once, harder and faster than before, chuckling quietly when Aeryn gasped and lifted his hips up to meet him, an obvious signal that whatever the Nord wished to do with him, it was alright now. And Argis didn't hesitate to seize the opportunity.

Argis pulled himself out and motioned the elf to turn around to his stomach and folded his arms onto his back as close to his shoulders as possible. With his arms tightly clenched in the Nords hand Aeryn heard him search for something and he frowned when he heard a low, unfamiliar clatter. Then he felt something cold and stern grasp around his wrist and forearm, slowly growing conscious of what was going on but before he got time to utter a word his other wrist had been locked as well.

“Now, let's see if you can wriggle your way out of that.” Argis jeered, studying his work with a wide grin. Aeryn peered at him over his shoulder, puzzled and then tried to move his arms apart but they didn't budge.

“Cuffs?!” he blurted with a new found nervousness, wriggling his arms in an attempt to break free but there was no way, with the two iron cuffs so tightly locked around his arms he couldn't even part them.

“Yeah, well, I can't tie a knot that you can't loosen so I figured I'd take some.. Precautions this time.” Argis smirked and leaned down while pressing his hips against the elf, lazily licking his tongue across his neck and Aeryn slipped a low moan. “I think it will work out pretty good.”

Aeryn could untie every single knot Argis tied around his hands and even if he chose not to, knowing that it was possible always made him more confident and this time he didn't feel anything like that. Not that he hated it, it was absolutely adding to the arousing sensation but he really, really liked the fact that he never was trapped without a chance of escape. 

Argis continued to kissed and bit his neck and slowly rocked his hips against the elf, feeling his slightly slackened length instantly grow rigid again. Aeryn felt it too and a serial of low moans sounded from his throath whenever Argis pushed against him. Soon his hips were tugged up from the bed and the Nord positioned his length, slowly pressing it back inside and Aeryn moaned, loud and long and he eagerly arched his back up, but only earning a threathening slap to the side of his thigh and he tried to keep still.

Argis grinned and leaned down over Aeryn's back and wrapped his fingers into the elf's sprawling mane of hair, harshly yanking his head backwards while his other hand flickered along his back.

“Now, let's see if you can still smirk at me.” Argis growled against his neck and lifted his head, watching his husband's trembling lips. Still moaning with every soft move of Argis hips Aeryn licked his lips and leered up to meet the Nord's amused grin. He swallowed and tried to focus the muscles of his mouth, slowly tugging one of the corners up until he made a somewhat smirk somewhat grimace and Argis thrusted into him, hard, digging his fingers into his soft skin and Aeryn merely shrieked.

Argis continued the motions, slow and steady and suddenly bashing into the elf who cried out every time and received a new rough yank of his hair or pinch of his skin whenever he buckled against him, which was quite often since Aeryn wished for him to take him already.  
Then, out of nowhere Argis let go of him and the elf felt him pulling his length out and lifted his head to see what was going on. The Nord sat on his knees, gently caressing the smalls of his back while his other hand slid between his legs and he cupped the elf's balls into palm. Aeryn hissed and whimpered and arched his back to gain more of his touch but the Nord's hand followed, no matter how the desperate archer wriggled against him he didn't gain more pleasure.

Argis moved his hand along his husbands length, fluttering his fingertips along the underside and chuckled when Aeryn kept trying to arch into him, panting and whining of frustration. Argis grabbed his hair and pulled his head up from the pillow, the Nord's abdomen twitching from the somewhat tortured, flushed look on his love's face and wrapped his fingers around his length, studied how his jaw dropped and how his eyes squeezed shut when he brushed his thumb along his tip, smearing his precum in circles to the sound of his moans and low snarls.

“Feeling a bit frustrated, are we?” Argis purred, reaching down with his lips close to his ear, sticking his tongue out to taste his lobe. Aeryn was about to attempt to speak but all that came out was another gasp when Argis squeezed his length in his hand and let go a second after, before the elf managed to rock his hips and get more pleasure. Argis leaned back onto his knees and spread Aeryn's legs wider apart, studying him with his head tilted to the side as he slowly stroke his hand from the bent of his knee and along the back of his thigh, a sensation Aeryn knew exactly what it ment.

“N-no, please, Argis, don't-!!” Aeryn's desperate begging ended in a cry when Argis lifted his hand and smacked it down on his skin, sending a spark of pain that transformed into pleasure and arousal through his body and as his back tried to shy away from another hit Argis dug his fingers into his hip and steadied him, forcing his body to stay put.  
Argis gently brushed the lightly red spot with his hand and then repeated, smacking him again and Aeryn cried out louder, praying to the Gods that their overly isolated room would keep the noises from reaching the rest of the house because he sure as hell couldn't keep quiet.  
It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the treatment but because it made him go crazy and he grew more and more desperate and aroused. Each new smack made his length throb and caused his abdomen to ache and the elf was writhing against the bed, and while he wanted Argis to stop he still arched his back up, begging for more with embarrasment coloring his face.

He could always just say it. “Stop”, and Argis would halt whatever he was doing. He rarely used the word unless he was laying in a very uncomfortable position or suddenly felt pain that wasn't arousing. But he didn't want Argis to stop, and he knew his husband wouldn't stop matter how many times he yelled “No”, and Aeryn also knew that when he did say “No” it only added to his husbands arousal.

Argis brushed his fingertips over the now brightly red, swollen spot on his husbands back, uttering a low, rumbling growl when the elf arched up towards him again and lifted his hand and, not with full strength but increased, brought it back down and the loud slap echoed in their room, soon followed by Aeryn's flinch and tortured squeal. Aeryn was on the brink of going mad and he tried to yank his arms loose but he only managed to scratch his skin against the rough edges of the cuffs and he surrendered with a whimper, drawing ragged breaths through his parted lips.

Argis dug his fingers into the elf's hair and tugged him backwards, further and further to the sounds of his gasps until he was sitting on his knees with the back of his head resting on the Nord's shoulder.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Argis said suddenly, sounding a bit too cheerful and reached for the open drawer. “I got something for you too.”

“What is it?” Aeryn breathed, tilting his head down when Argis let go of his hair and tried to focus his gaze; in his hands the Nord held something that looked like a hairpin fused with a thin clothespin but it was made out of iron and wrapped in a thin layer of leather.

“It's something I made the other day, I thought it would be fun to try out.” Argis answered, holding one small metal device in each hand. Aeryn raised an eyebrow and leered at his husband.

“And... What is it for?” he wondered hesitantly.

“Let me show you.” Argis grinned. He held the pin in one hand and moved the other to grab hold of the elf's nipple between his fingertips. Aeryn's eyes widened when he saw his husband slide pin over it and then releasing it and the smooth leather surface clenched around his sensitive peak. Aeryn whinced with a gasp, hissing quietly as his captured nipple quickly began to throb and swell.

“I think it suits you well,” Argis purred and slid the other pin on, planting soft kisses to the elf's neck while he flinched and hissed at the added pain. “and now, all I should need to do is...” he wrapped one arm around Aeryn's shoulders, holding him close to his chest, “..This.” and he flicked his finger across the swollen peak and Aeryn recoiled as if he had been burned, mewling at the new, burning sensation jolting through his body. Argis chuckled and licked his tongue along the arch of Aeryn's neck while his finger danced across his chest, still holding him steady against him.

“Do you like it?” he whispered, gently biting the elf's lobe and smirked when he slowly nodded. He brushed his thumb across his other nipple and Aeryn reacted in the same way as before and was now panting as he tried to breath the pain away.  
Argis stroke his fingers down across his husbands abdomen and along the inside of his thigh, scratching his soft skin back and forth and then reached down between his legs, searching, finding and slowly rubbing his finger across the sweet spot just behind his balls and Aeryn moaned and tried to squirm against his hand, failing when the Nord tigthened his grip around his shoulders.  
Argis grinned of amusement against his neck and continued to rub the spot until Aeryn couldn't keep his jaw from hanging and moaning with every breath and then moved his fingers to his length, stroking it in every way possible for the elf to grow furious of frustration and when he tried to arch into his hand, again, Argis harshly pinched his tortured nipple and Aeryn cried out and squirmed, desperately trying to get away. 

Once Argis let go of him he sobbed and whined, his abdomen was cramping from being aroused for too long and he was slobbering his cheeks from not being able to pause his moaning to swallow.

“Still want more?” Argis whispered over his shoulder and planted a small kiss to his saliva soaked jaw.

“ _Fuck, yes..._ ” Aeryn snarled, his voice was hoarse and thick of desire and need and he leered to the side, meeting the glittering gaze of his husbands healthy eye. Argis smirked, moved his free hand along the slim figure and down between their bodies and thrusted two of his oily fingers inside him, grinning when the elf cried out and tried to lift his body but Argis forced him down. The Nord repeated, increasing speed and force until he was thrusting his fingers swiftly enough for the elf not to be able to moan or whimper in the same pace and Argis didn't help by digging his teeth into his exposed neck.

Argis knew that Aeryn couldn't get his release without direct touch and made sure that his length didn't come in contact with anything while he kept pushing his fingers inside him, occationally moving his head to inspect the elf's throbbing member smeared and glistening of precum, aching to be touched and allowed it's release. But Argis wasn't done yet. 

He pulled his fingers out and positioned his length, teasingly pressing his tip against Aeryn's entrance and tugged at his nipple when the elf tried to lower himself onto him, leaving him hissing but surrendering. Argis waited, tormenting his husband by brushing his tip against him, waiting until he heard the desperate pleadge and sob for him to enter him. Only then did the Nord thrust his length inside, filling him up with everything he got at once and Aeryn could swear he was about to swoon; his head was pounding and he heard his blood rush in his ears, his vision was blurred with tears and the ache in his abdomen made him feel sick. He was yowling, sobbing and whimpering, clenching his fingers until his knuckles turned white while Argis ruthlessly pounded into him with his free hand traveling across his stomach and back to his chest.

“Ah-Argis, no-no more, d-don't-!” Aeryn knew he wouldn't care and he knew that his beggings were pointless and he knew that once the Nord's hands reached their destination it would be worse than it would have been had he been quiet. And as he had predicted; Argis had planned to simply tease his husbands nipple but instead he pinched it and rolled it between his fingertips, mercilessly tugging and squeezing it and Aeryn was soon out of voice to express the pain, gasping and breathing heavy and by then he heard that Argis was in fact moaning and growling himself, the elf being so loud he drowned out his husbands noises. 

When Argis felt the twitches and tingles stirr in his abdomen he let go of Aeryn's nipple and trailed his hand down his torso and let his fingers dance along the base of his length, feeling it twitch against his touch.

“Should I,” Argis lips traced the shell of his ear and sent new shivers down the elf's spine. “let you,” he slowly wrapped his fingers around Aeryn's length, grinning at the jerkes his body made. “come off... My love?”

“Y-yes...” Aeryn whimpered, his abdomen felt like it was about to explode and he let out a new, weaker cry when the Nord's strong fingers tightened around him. “P-please, my-my love...” 

Argis kissed his cheek and nuzzled his temple, smearing a fallen tear across his skin. “How about one last, pretty smirk for me?” he purred and forced Aeryn's head to the side, watching his trembling, parted lips stretch into a wry grimace. "Oh, come on, love, you can do better than that." he chuckled lowly and softly kissed his chin. Aeryn growled and cursed between the loud moans as Argis kept thrusting into him but he knew he had little choice if he wanted his release. He gritted his teeth and glared at his husband, forcing his lips shut and tugged the corner of his mouth up.

"Good boy." Argis grinned and began, with the pace of his own thrusts, to move his hand along Aeryn's length. Aeryn's breath hitched, his jaw dropped and he drew a long, gasping breath for air, his lunges no longer capable of forcing out any sounds and all of his muscles tensed up, arching out against his hand. Argis groaned and bit down in the arch of his neck, increasing his thrusts as well as the movements of his hand when the elf cramped around him. 

Aeryn's eyes rolled back into his head and if he felt dizzy before it was nothing compared to the heavy fog filling his head when he felt his release draw closer and closer, aching, yearning, trembling. Finally, after what felt like half a life time of torture and tease he gritted his teeth, panting rapidly and hoarsly his eyelids squeezed shut and his whole body arched into a curve. Half a second later he cried out with what was left of the air in his lunges and spilled over Argis hand and his stomach, shaking violently.  
The last thing he remembered was hearing his husband growl out his own release and then he blacked out, drained of all energy from his climax.

Once Aeryn grew conscious he noticed his arms were freed, hanging loosely along his body and the throbbing pain in his nipples were gone. It took him a few seconds to realise that he was sitting on the bed with his back against Argis chest with those strong arms wrapped around him, feeling a thumb gently stroking across his skin. Aeryn groaned quietly and forced his eyelids open, meeting the view of the dark sky outside the window and tilted his head back to see the soft gaze of his husband.

“Hey, handsome,” Argis whispered and moved one hand to Aeryn's cleaned cheek, stroking his knuckles across it. “how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Aeryn drawled, showling a tiny smirk. “sore... dizzy.. happy and satisfied.”

“Sure?” Argis asked with a slight frown, smiling when the elf nodded his head. “Good. I almost thought you'd give in a few times.”

“Hah, yeah, so did I,” Aeryn chuckled and turned around, somewhat wobbly to face his husband who quickly pulled him into his lap and held supportive arms around him. “but it wasn't... uncomfortable. It was a bit nerve-racking but it was still.. nice. Pleasant.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Argis smiled and cupped his cheek in his palm, supporting his head to tilt back to give him a kiss. 

“And you? Was it good for you?”

“My love, it is always good for me when I am with you,” Argis told him. “watching you writhe and moan of pleasure and hearing you beg for more is all I need, to know that I satisfy you in every way I can is more than enough to please me.”

Aeryn let out a nervous breath and leered away from his face, feeling embarrassed from hearing him say such things. Argis chuckled and turned his husbands head with his hand, forcing their eyes to meet again. “I'm sorry, love, I know you don't like it when I say that but it's true. I adore watching you enjoy yourself.”

“Mh, yeah, I know. It's just difficult to get used to hear. And, um, for how long was I out?”

“About twenty minutes, longest time yet. You got me worried for a while when you didn't wake up.”

“Yeah, well, I suppose my body got unused to all this since I was away for so long.”

“Probably. It would be best to keep it used to all the pleasure I have to give.”

Aeryn laughed and agreed, the months he had been away was far too long and he decided that he'd try to get home sooner next time. Both for the sake of his poor body not to get shocked by the harsh, loving treatment but mostly because he missed his family so much during the lonely travels.  
The two remailed silent for a while, enjoying eachothers company with kisses and fondling until Argis helped Aeryn's exhaused body to lay down and crawled down beside him, covering them both with the large cover and collected him into his arms, sighing of content when his husband returned to rest ontop of his chest after many lonely nights.

“Argis...” Aeryn murmured, soon about to doze off.

“Yes, love?”

“I love you. I love you so, so much. You and our girls are everything I need to be happy, the only thing that lingers in my mind when I am not home. I can't imagen living a life without you all. Thank you for being such a wonderful father and husband. Thank you for bringing all this joy to my life.”

“Aeryn...” Argis didn't know how to respond and swallowed hard when his throath swelled, hugging his love tightly against his chest. “I love you too. More than words can describe and I will always, always remain at your side. Thank you for allowing me to give you happiness.”

Aeryn let out a low, drowsy chuckle and nuzzled his nose into the soft hair of the Nord's chest. “You really are a big softie...”

“Careful, my love, or I'll wipe that smug look off your face.” Argis laughed and tilted his head down to plant a kiss on the elf's forehead.

“Hmh, make me...” Aeryn chuckled and tilted his head back and meeting his husbands lips for a soft, loving kiss. He then settled down with his leg splayed over Argis stomach and tightly hugging his chest, fading away into sleep the moment he closed his eyes.

The Nord sighed of content and placed his hand onto the Aeryn's shoulder, slowly stroking it across his soft skin. He never thought he'd end up living a family life, especially not with the man he was to serve as housecarl but he couldn't think of living any other life either. A life without his beloved little elf, witout hearing his laugther and listen to his stories, without seeing his bright smile or feeling his touch. Aeryn and their girls was more than he could ever wish for and he would do all he could to remain at their side. Soon Argis fell asleep as well, clinging his arms around his husband and with a smile lingering on his lips. As happy as a man could ever be.


End file.
